villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. L
Mr. L is the secondary antagonist in Super Paper Mario. He was the evil alter-ego of Luigi and serves as the boss of Chapter 4 and Chapter 6. Biography After Luigi was captured by Count Bleck at the beginning of the game, he was brainwashed by Nastasia and was told to defeat Mario and his friends once and for all. Taking the alias of Mr. L, he was acquired a robot that he called Brobot, because he had a strong, brotherly bond with it. He encounters the heroes twice in the story, first at the end of Chapter 4 in the Whoa Zone and later in Chapter 6 after the Sammer's Kingdom is destroyed by the Void to become the World of Nothing. After being defeated by the heroes twice, Dimentio kills Mr. L who then reappears as his normal self (Luigi) in the Underwhere. Luigi was soon reunited with Mario again and joins him to help his friends out. He also technically serves as the final boss, as Dimentio brainwashes Luigi during the final battle, then fuses with him and the Chaos Heart, becoming Super Dimentio. However, Super Dimentio is defeated, which freed Luigi and returned him to normal again. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Mr. L can be obtained as a trophy. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mr. L can be obtained as a primary attack-type spirit whose ability makes the user take extra damage from water attacks. His spirit battle is against Luigi on the omega form of the Luigi's Mansion stage covered in fog, favoring special moves and his Final Smash meter charges faster. Personality From different points of view, Mr. L can be seen as both an upgrade and downgrade of Luigi. Unlike Luigi, he was very brave, confident and adventurous of himself. He also seemed to have a very smart attitude, seeing as he built Brobot all by himself. However, Mr. L was extremely cocky, sarcastic, and overconfident, resulting in an egotistical and pompous behavior with many flashy poses, and all of Luigi's kindness and humbleness is non-existant. He also used any positive attributes that he gained from being brainwashed for evil deeds, which the real Luigi would never do. Gallery Images Mr L 2.png Super paper mario - luigi 2.png|Luigi's appearance before he became Mr. L. mr l riding brobot.jpeg|Mr. L riding Brobot. SuperDimentio.png|Mr. L's final form as Super Dimentio. MisterLPose.png|Mr. L in his signature pose. Videos Super Paper Mario Music - Mr. L's Theme Super Paper Mario Boss Battle Mr. L and Brobot-0 Super Paper Mario Boss Battle Mr. L 2 Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is mentioned in Paper Luigi's trophy, but as Mister L instead. *His stats: Max HP is 40, Attack is 3 and Defense is 0. *In the Flopside Pit of a Hundred Trials, Shadoo copies all of the game's four main heroes. However, when he copies Luigi, he actually has Mr. L's silhouette instead of Luigi's. *Throughout the game, Mr. L is treated as an outsider by most of the minions, but Dimentio takes a special interest in him, aware of his power and manipulating him to serve his own evil plans. *Somehow, Mario and the others do not seem to recognize Luigi as Mr. L. When Mario and a restored Luigi return to Flipside from The Underwhere after Dimentio separates the former from his other allies, Tippi wonders if they had met before. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Bosses Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Mutated Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Siblings Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Relief Category:Outcast